Selección en si bemol mayor
by Misila
Summary: La gente cree que ser un sombrero es fácil. Que él sólo tiene que jugar a los dados con las seseras que se lo ponen sobre su cabeza y pensar en una canción para el curso siguiente. Eso indigna muchísimo al Sombrero.


El _Potterverso_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Un objeto, una historia_ del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw_. Mi objeto era un sombrero, ¿y qué mejor sombrero que nuestro querido Sombrero Seleccionador?

* * *

_Selección en si bemol mayor_

La gente piensa que ser un sombrero es fácil.

Está claro que no conocen al pobre Sombrero Seleccionador. Al contrario de lo que piensan esos desvergonzados diablillos de once años, la existencia de esta peculiar prenda de ropa no se limita a preparar una canción distinta cada año y jugar a los dados con los niños que se lo ponen sobre la cabeza.

Oh, no. Desde que Godric Gryffindor le diera vida y, junto al sigiloso Salazar, la cálida Helga y la altiva Rowena introdujeran inteligencia en su interior, el Sombrero ha visto cosas. Y ha almacenado cosas. No hay nada que no recuerde; tiene la ventaja de no tener cerebro, y, por tanto, no cometer los fallos de los seres que tienen cerebro.

Y ya han pasado casi mil años. El Sombrero ha tenido bajo él todo tipo de cabezas: cabezas humildes, cabezas inseguras, cabezas destinadas a hacer algo grande, cabezas astutas… No obstante, algunas cabezas le llaman la atención más que otras.

Las primeras que le llamaron la atención fueron, sin duda, las de los mismos que lo dotaron de vida, que en un alarde de su espíritu joven (tan joven que resultaba pueril) se turnaron para ponérselo y que les dijera algo sobre sus seseras.

Y el Sombrero descubrió que Salazar no era tan frío como parecía, que sus escamas se derretían al contacto con las de cierta piel, y no una cualquiera; que Godric sólo se tragaba su fiero orgullo cuando su amiga águila le echaba la bronca; que Rowena no despreciaba a Helga, simplemente era cortante con ella para ver si lograba despertar algo de mal carácter que la protegiera del mundo, y que Helga no era tan desinteresada como un observador externo pensaría, que había una cosa, sólo una, que jamás compartiría con nadie.

Posteriormente se topó con una mente absolutamente brillante. Un niño pelirrojo y de brillantes ojos azules, que no obstante tenía miedo de lo que la gente pensara de él a causa de un error tremendo cometido por su padre. Deseaba tantísimo aprender que el Sombrero pensó en mandarlo a la casa de Rowena; sin embargo, al final su destino fue la morada de los leones.

Y así un largo etcétera. Alumnos ambiciosos, cabezas vagas a más no poder, seseras tan pequeñas como deseosas de hacer algo que mereciera la pena… el Sombrero los recuerda a todos.

Aunque una le llamó la atención. Un niño de origen común, muy común. Por eso mismo quería destacar. Pero no era sólo eso. Quería ser grande, grande, tan grande que ni siquiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir cuán grande quería ser. El Sombrero tuvo el presentimiento de que, si no se marcaba un límite, ese niño terminaría mal. Y acertó.

Más tarde vería otras. Un pequeño que le aseguró en cuanto lo tuvo sobre su cabeza que lo quemaría si lo ponía en Slytherin y le daba el gusto a la arpía de su madre. El Sombrero tuvo que reconocer que el niño tenía agallas, y si lo que quería era romper la tradición, le ayudó a hacerlo radicalmente.

Casi un suspiro más tarde, otro niño que se creía demasiado poco valiente, demasiado poco listo, demasiado poco trabajador y demasiado poco astuto. No obstante, el Sombrero vio similitudes entre él y el niño que predijo que acabaría mal. Por eso pensó que le vendría bien Slytherin. No obstante, lo vio tan asustado de ir a la noble casa de Salazar que lo hizo refugiarse en una manada de leones.

Y ahora el Sombrero no sabe qué diablos hace recordando todo eso, cuando lo que debería estar recordando es su nueva canción. Le costó bastante componerla, la rima es complicada, y además está en si bemol mayor, una tonalidad que sólo ha elegido tres veces en toda su existencia porque es la que más se le atraganta. Debe de haber sido por el espíritu de superación de Helga. Está en el taburete, y el subdirector (un hombre al que en su momento, de haber tenido manos, le hubiera dado una buena colleja para que viese que su lugar estaba en Gryffindor, porque era un verdadero león) entra por la puerta con los nuevos niños. El Sombrero se aclara la garganta –metafóricamente, claro; ¡los sombreros no tienen garganta!– y empieza a cantar.

Desafina un montón. Pero claro, él se tuvo que empeñar en componer su canción en si bemol mayor. Si al final ese mequetrefe de Phineas Nigellus tenía razón y no era una buena idea.

Lo bueno es que los niños están tan aterrados ante la posibilidad de que los envíe a la casa prohibida en su familia, o de que los haga hacer alguna prueba estúpida ante todo el colegio (por las hebillas de las botas de Godric, ¿qué clase de sesera se cree que él es capaz de hacer a un niño de once años enfrentarse a un trol de montaña?). Sonríe, porque después de todo ser un poco cruel es un privilegio que se puede permitir, al menos al principio. Intimidarlos, para que luego descubran que no hay maldad en su interior. Es una sensación que le gusta.

La Selección de este año es fácil. Al menos, hasta que le llega un chiquillo de pelo azul y mirada seria al que no sabe dónde poner. Bondadoso como un Hufflepuff, inteligente como un Ravenclaw, ambicioso como un Slytherin y valiente como un Gryffindor.

**¿Qué hago contigo?**, susurra en su oído.

_No sé_, responde el niño. _Tú eres el que tiene que Seleccionarme._

El Sombrero suspira.

**Veamos… encajarías muy bien en cualquier casa. Y, según veo, tu padre era Gryffindor… y tu abuela Slytherin…**

_¡Y mi madre Hufflepuff!_, lo interrumpe el niño.

**Iba a decirlo, pero no me has dejado terminar. ¿Te gusta Hufflepuff?**

_Sí. Si mamá estuvo ahí, seguro que es una casa genial_.

El Sombrero investiga un poco en la memoria del chiquillo y descubre que es huérfano. Oh, Merlín. ¿Por qué Godric tuvo que introducir en él debilidad por la gente sin familia?

**Pero también encajarías en Slytherin…**, lo tienta, sin embargo. No puede negar que disfruta asustando a los niños.

_¡No quiero Slytherin! ¡Ni Gryffindor! Mi abuela y mi padrino se pasan el día peleándose para que esté en una casa u otra, como si mi opinión no importase. Quiero estar en Hufflepuff, como mi madre._

El Sombrero suspira. Lo cierto es que es la segunda vez que alguien le pide estar en Hufflepuff. La primera fue hace relativamente poco, y curiosamente se lo pidió un descendiente de la buena de Helga, que no obstante hubiese quedado mejor en Slytherin.

Pero no va a ser él quien contravenga los deseos de un niño tan decidido:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!


End file.
